Sweetest
by FyRraiy
Summary: NO SUMMARY. SEVENTEEN FICT! JICHEOL. S. COUPS X WOOZI. CHOI SEUNGCHEOL X LEE JIHOON.


**Sweetest**

 **By**

 **FyRraiy**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja!**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung,**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **Don't be a Basher!**

 **HAPPY READING!^^**

Seorang laki-laki mungil itu berjalan di koridor kelas yang sudah hampir sepi sembari terus memangdangi selembar kertas di tangannya. Ya, hasil ujiannya yang menurutnya sangat-sangat tidak memuaskan.

SRAK

Kertas yang tadi masih ada di genggamannya di rengut begitu saja oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Woah! Woah! Bagaimana bisa seorang murid peringkat pertama di sekolah ini mendapatkan nilai enam puluh lima di ujian kimiannya!" ejekkan sekalgus juga sedikit unsur pujian ia lontarkan dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya pada namja mungil di depannya yang sudah menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

Jihoon-pria mungi itu- berusaha mengambil kembali kertasnya. Namun, naasnya lawannya lebiih gesit ketimbangnya. "Cepat kembalikkan kertas itu Choi Seungcheol! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Tidak sebelum kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Oppa," ucap Seungcheol di sela-sela kegiatannya mengangkat kertas milik Jihoon keatas agar tak dapat diraih oleh Jihoon.

Seungchoel terkikik saat Jihoon terus melompat bertumpuan pada pundaknya. Dirinya tersenyum dan dengan pikira jahilnya menarik pinggang Jihoon agar masuk kedalam pelukkannya.

"Apa tuan puteriku membutuhkan sepasang high heels, heum?" tanya Seungcheol sembari mengendusi pipi hingga leher putih mulus milik Jihoon.

"Choi Seungcheol menebalkan!" Jihoon yang hendak memukul Seungcheol lagi-lagi kalah cepat karena Seungcheol sudah kabur menyelamatkan dirinya.

Jihoon ikut berlari mengejar Seungcheol yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. "Yak! Berhenti kau!"

BRUKK

"Akkhh..."

Seungcheol langsung membalikkan badannya mendengar bunyi terjatuh dan teriakan Jihoon. Ya tentu saja sudah pasti Jihoon yang terjatuh. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri Jihoon yang masih setia pada posisi tersungkurnya. "Astaga Jihoonie kau tidak apa-apa?"

SRAKK

"Yeey!" Jihoon bersorak senang berhasil mengambil kembali kertasnya dan langsung saja segera ia melarikkan dirinya. "Eh..." Jihoon berhenti saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan pergelangannya. Dan benar saja apa yang barusan dipikirkannya. Seorang Seungcheol dengan senyum licknya.

"Heh?" Jihoon bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukkan manusia tampan di depannya ini. Seungcheol mengganti raut wajahnya lagi menjadi serius. Jihoon akui kekasihnya ini terlampau tampan, sampai bahkan menatap bola matanya saja membuat jantungnya tak karuan.

Seungcheol lagi-lagi merubah rautnya. Kini dengan senyum tampan menghiasi bibir sexy-nya. Ia perlahan menarik pergelangan tangan Jihoon cepat, membuat kekasih mungilnya membentur dada bidangnya. Yang lebih tinggi itu membelai pipi gembil si manis yang sedang menatapnya mohon lepaskan.

Tubuh mereka yang saling menempel membuat Jihoon ikut memundurkan tubuhnya seraya dengan langkah Seungcheol ke arah dinding di belakang Jihoon. Hingga akhirnya pungung Jihoon berhasil menyentuh dinding dan Seungcehol yang juga membenturkan pelan kening mereka. Berterimakasihlah karena hidung bangir Seungcheol yang membuat bibir mereka tak langsung bersentuhan.

"M-mwo?" ucap Jihoon terbatah karena napas hangat Seungcheol yang terus menerpa kulitnya menimbulkan sensasi aneh bahkan meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kali Seungcheol lakukkan. Terlebih lagi mata Seungcheol yang terus menatap dalam manik Jihoon. Yah, sebenarnya tanpa Seungcheol jawab pun Jihoon harusnya sudah tahu apa yang akan Seungcheol laukkan terhadapnya.

Bibir mereka saling menempel perlahan satu sama lain. Seungcheol memejamkan matanya seraya mulai menggerakkan bibirnya melumat nikmat bibir manis yang tipis milik Jihoon. Tak lain dari Seungcheol, Jihoon turut memejamkan mata mungilnya menikmati alur ciuman hangat yang Seungcheol ciptakan. Ini yang membuat Jihoon selalu terbuai ciuman kekasihnya. Seungcheol selalu lembut dalam memagutnya.

Jihoon mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Seungcheol, ia menariknya meminta pagutan yang lebih dalam. Seungcheol menyesap bibir lembut Jihoon atas dan bawah bergantian. Mengetuk belah bibir Jihoon dengan lidahnya meminta ijin untuk akses lebih intim. Mereka saling beradu lidah membelit satu sama lainnya.

Cukup lama sampai Seungcheol yang melepaskan tautan membuat benang saliva antar bibir keduanya. Mereka tersenyum menyampaikan perasaan saling menyayangi yamg tak diucap.

.

.

.

.

END~

FF JICHEOL YANG PERTAMAA KU BUAT NIHH... MIAN JELEK YAAA,, AKU KENA WRITER BLOCK SPERTINYA TT0TT

YASUDAH ~ TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH BACA SAMPAI SINI


End file.
